The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a method and system for attaching a device to a pliable surface and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a method and system to attach a medical device to skin using a partially attached, variable stiffness adhesive system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,707 to Cabiri discloses a system adapted to be disposed between a rigid or semi-rigid device and human skin for reliably attaching the device to the skin for an extended period of time. The system of Cabiri '707 includes a skin-contacting surface for adhering to human skin, and an opposed surface for attachment to a rigid or semi-rigid device. The system is attached along its opposed surface to a portion of the total area of the adjacent surface of the device. When the device is subjected to external stress, the stress is transmitted through the area of attachment and distributed to the unattached area. This minimizes stress on the skin and reduces the chance of detachment from the skin.
United States Patent Application No. 2007/0219597 discloses an adhesive patch system that may be used for affixing a pump or other object to a human body. Such an adhesive patch system may include two sets of adhesive members, each member including an adhesive material on at least one side so as to attach to the body. The members of the first set are spaced to allow the members of the second set to attach to the body in spaces provided between the members of the first set, and the members of the second set are spaced to allow members of the first set to detach from the body without detaching the members of the second set.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,025,658 discloses an adhesive patch of a medical device that may have selective areas with adhesive material of varying adhesion strengths. In other embodiments, an adhesive patch of a medical device may include adhesive material that may be activated by a catalyst to increase or decrease the adhesion strength of the adhesive material. In further embodiments, a medical device may include a pierceable membrane containing an agent, the pierceable membrane positioned to be pierced by a needle and to cause some of the agent to be carried to the user-patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,837,651 discloses a drug delivery infusion pump assembly which may include a cannula assembly comprising a cannula, which is disposable on the face of a patient, and which includes left and right cannula support wings each having a wing tip portion with an adhesive pad removably adhesively attachable to a side of the face of the patient. The adhesive pad may provide a more convenient cannula attachment for the patient than a conventional headband.
Additional background art includes adhesives for EKG electrodes and other electronic sensors having rigid and semi rigid bodies with sensing areas and or operational areas that touch or are inserted into the skin